


In Spring, Smelling of Apricot Flowers

by Rin_chan32



Category: Houseki no Kuni
Genre: Based on a song, Doctor/Patient, F/F, F/M, Human AU, Other, fluff with slight angst, hospital kissing, vague mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: Padparadscha is hospitalized for yet another spring, but this time it’s more eventful as a certain doctor makes their stay more entertaining than usual.





	In Spring, Smelling of Apricot Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miilkyprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miilkyprincess/gifts).



> I wish it was spring ;;
> 
> By the way, in the song the narrator person can’t breathe because of allergies, so Pad is sick every spring because uh allergies.

It was the beginning of spring when they first met, the first words being exchanged in the dingy hospital room they were assigned in. Padparadscha never had the greatest memory, but they could remember each and every movement the other made as they came in. 

 

They remembered the sound of the others heels clicking against the ground, the brown clipboard being held close to their chest as they walked in with a smile. “I’m Rutile and I’m going to be your doctor while you’re here.” They spoke when they were standing by their bed. 

 

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you.” The other replied, their lips curving up into a smile as they looked into the others hazel eyes. Once the two made eye contact, their red eyes noticed that they had a black turtleneck on— which was a bit odd since it was spring. But instead of interrogating them on their choice of clothing, they smiled at them and looked at them as they watched their gloved hands mess with the almost empty IV bag. “Is Black your favorite color?”

 

They obviously didn’t expect the sudden question from how their body jolted slightly. “Ah, I guess it is. Why are you asking me that?”

 

Padparadscha’s shoulder rose and then fell before they leave back in their bed and looked at them softly, “I don’t know, it looks really good on you.” They replied with a smile, a small chuckle leaving their lips when they saw their face heat up. 

 

The doctor moved their red face away when the other chuckled, “Thanks…”

 

“You’re welcome,” the redhead hummed as they watched the other do their job. “Have you worn another color to work?”

 

Rutile turned and looked at them curiously, “Why?”

 

“No reason really, I’m just curious about if you have other colors in your closet besides black.”

 

The other let out a small laugh as they shook their head, moving to look at them with a smile. “I do have other clothes in my closet besides black, excise you.”

 

“But how can I know for sure if you don’t tell me?”

 

Another laugh left the other that was followed by a shaky sigh, “I used to wear white a lot when I first started working here.”

 

“Oh?” Padparadscha raised their eyebrow, “why don’t you wear white now?”

 

“It gets messy too easily and it takes a long time for it to look nice again. It’s too much of a hassle to wear now and days.”

 

“Mmm… you should start wearing it again.”

 

Rutile’s lovely hazel eyes looked at them as another laugh escaped from their curved lips, leaning back on the bedside table as they crossed their arms in front of their chest. “And? Why should I do that?”

 

“Because you’ll look really pretty in it and I’ll bet that it’ll bring out your face even more.”

 

“So you’re saying that black doesn’t look good on me?”

 

“That’s not what I’m saying at all,” Padparadscha retorted as they laughed and looked at the other next to them. “I’m saying that you already look beautiful with black on, but you’ll look even more beautiful if you wear white.”

 

“You still didn’t answer my question, you know?”

 

“Can you repeat your question? I forgot what you asked because I was too busy looking at your beautiful face.” They said smoothly, laughing when they watched the others face heat up once again. They honestly felt a certain pride from flirting with their doctor and the fact that the other didn’t try to stop a single word that slipped past their curved lips.They were both enjoying this moment and they could tell. 

 

Rutile smiled them with rosy cheeks before they let out a heavy exhale, “Why should I start wearing white, hm?”

 

“Because you’ll look pretty in white.”

 

“Mmmm you said that already, try again.”

 

A laugh came from their mouth as their body shook, “What if I die tonight then? And the last thing I’ll see you in is all black when I just want to see you wear some white.”

 

The doctor hung their head as their shoulders shook, “you aren’t going to die.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Because I’m your doctor.”

 

“I guess that’s true.” Padparadscha said with a smile as they watched the other grab their things and left the room. 

 

And they knew that the newfound relationship with the medical professional would go somewhere when the next day, the slightly shorter gem wore a white turtleneck. They could only smile as they looked up them, laughing as the other shook their head as they came into the room. “You know, you look even more prettier in white.”

 

“Shut up, you asshat.”

 

“Should you be swearing to your patient?”

 

“And should you be flirting with your doctor?”

 

“Touché,” Padparadscha chuckled softly as they looked at the others beautiful smile. “But should you be enjoying it?”

 

“Who said that I was enjoying anything that came from your mouth?”

 

“It’s all over your face.”

 

“Is it?” Rutile flicked their forehead with their middle finger, the both of them laughing at the action. 

 

“Yea, it is.” 

 

From that day on, their simple 1 or 2 minute chitchats turned into full on conversations between the two. And although half of the time they were just flirting with each other when no one was in the room, both enjoyed the other’s company. It was this instance only when they were glad that they were in the hospital for the entire season of spring—- and that was only because they could be close with the other. Normally, the doctors they encounters wouldn’t try to have a conversation with them and were more focused on their work than anything else. 

 

“Hey, Rutile,” Padparadscha asked, listening to the April rain lightly tap against the window next to them. 

 

“What’s up?”

 

“What’s your favorite flower?”

 

The doctor looked at them curiously as their eyebrow raised, “Why?”

 

“Just answer the question.”

 

Rutile looked at them with a small sigh before they looked at the ceiling, humming softly as they thought about the answer to the question. “An apricot flower?”

 

“Apricot flower?”

 

They nodded, “have you not heard of it?”

 

“I might’ve, but I probably forgotten about it. What do they smell like?”

 

“They’re sweet,” They said with a small smile, starting to head to the door. “I’ll try to bring them the next time I have my break.” 

 

“I’ll be waiting to see you again.” The fluffy redhead muttered with a smile, a small laugh leaving their lips as they watched the other give them a small smile.

 

The next day, which was yet another rainy day, Rutile came like they said with a small white box in their gloved hands. The doctor sat down next to their patient, letting out a small huff as they tried to open the box as delicately as they took out a small branch with small pink flowers. “Here it is,” They said with a small smile, handing the other the branch as they placed their hands into their lap.

 

“They’re smaller than I thought that they would be…” Padparadscha used the tips of their fingers to gently touch the soft petals, dreading that they were sick once again that season. 

 

“Really? I always thought that they weren’t small at all.”

 

The red gem let out a gentle sigh as they examined the individual flowers that were stuck on the thin branch in their hands. After a solid minute of looking at them, they turned to the other and moved a few strands of hair behind their ear. They then placed the bunch of flowers where their hair laid and gave them a small smile. “You should wear flowers in your hair more.”

 

Rutile let out a small laugh, their thin fingers reaching up and touching the petals of the Apricot flowers. “You think so?”

 

“You totally should. I think that you’ll look even more prettier with it.”

 

The doctor let out a laugh and punched them in the arm gently, “nice try. You already made me wear white and plus I can’t wear them— it’s a distraction.”

 

“Is it really?”

 

“Yup, it is.”

 

The two shared a tender laugh, the shorter one of the two reaching up and taking the branch out of their hair and gently putting it back in the box that they brought it in. Padparadscha watched them for a little bit before they let their body move on their own, closing the gap between them. “What are you-“ Rutile started, but was interrupted by the others lips pressing against theirs lightly. 

 

They stayed where they were for a few seconds before the redhead pulled away and looked at the doctors surprised face. A small nervous chuckle left their lips as their hands came up and rubbed the back of their head. “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking and-“

 

It was their turn to be silenced mid-sentence, pausing as the other caressed their cheek before returning the kiss that they received seconds before. The moment that their soft lips touched their own, they immediately returned the favor and moved their lips against the others. It seemed like time had stopped for them, that it was just the two of them alone in the world— they loved that feeling.  

 

Their hands cupped each other’s cheeks and jaw lines as they lips caressed one another’s, enjoying doing what the couldn’t do in the room. They only pulled away when the box with the flowers on the others lap fell on the floor, startling them and making their lips come apart. The two lightly gasped for breath as their looked at each other, taking their hands off of each other’s faces as the shorter one got up from the bed. “Let’s keep this our little secret, okay?” Rutile said with a small smile, bending down to pick up the box on the tile floor. 

 

“I’ll gladly keep this a secret just between us,” Padparadscha said cheekily, their smile growing as they saw the medical profession scoff and roll their eyes. 

 

And from that day on until the first day on summer, every check up and visit from the other seemed more flirtatious than the other. The fluffy haired patient gave the back of their gloved hands thousands of kisses a day and the one rare kiss on the lips. When there was a nurse in the same room as them, there would be subtle flirting that seemed as if they were having a normal conversation. The tension between the two slowly started to build up as the the projected release date of the other came closer and closer. 

 

When the long awaited day finally came, in which Rutile was thankfully wasn’t working, the first thing they did was go on a date. Of course, it was Padparadscha’s idea, but there were no objections to the idea. And the entire time they were out and about, they showered the other in kisses since they had the freedom to do so. They wanted to be close to them and do the same thing until they both die of old age, being with them made them so incredibly happy. 

 

The couple always did something everyday for months, trying to get the best out of the time the had before spring came around again. When the doctor wasn’t working or got off at a reasonable time, they spent the rest of the day right next to each other, arms wrapped around each other. And when they thought that they had all of the time in the world to be together, their time was cut short. 

 

“I have to be transferred to another hospital,” Rutile said with a small frown, looking at their partner sadly. 

 

Padparadscha let out a gentle sigh as they held their slender fingers in their own, “when do you have to go?”

 

“Next month.”

 

“Let’s use the time that we have together again.” They whispered, leaning in and planting a gentle kiss in their cheek. They held the other close as they listened to them hum as they nodded softly. 

 

The next 30 or so days they made sure that each day was eventful for the both of them, doing something different than they did before. Each day was always fun for them, but it grew simpler each day that passed and grew closer to the day the other had to leave. And when the last day they were together came, they spent the night that they had sharing each other’s breaths and clinging onto each other. They shared one last kiss in the morning before Rutile had to leave to get on their plane to start at their new hospital. 

 

The months following after they left, Padparadscha found themselves trying to find something to do with the large amount of time on their hands. There was nothing that they really wanted to do anymore, the only person they wanted to do anything with gone. The doctor was busier than they were before, so they couldn’t talk as much as they wanted to. So it was really so surprise to them when eventually they stopped to each other completely. 

 

Spring came faster than they expected and the red gem was sitting in a blandly white hospital room as usually during the blooming season. They spent most of the time of their first day just looking out the window because their doctor didn’t interested in having a conversation with them. They stayed there until they saw a familiar reflection walk in through the open door. 

 

A smile formed on their lips as their eyes met a certain doctor with their delicate hands hidden with black gloves and a white turtleneck. Rutile gave them a small smile as they stood in their doorway, letting out a gentle sigh as they moved a strand of hair behind their ear. 

 

_“Hey.”_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa!! It’s finished!!  
> This is a birthday present for @Rutipads/Miilkyprincess and I hope that you enjoy it!!


End file.
